


A Man and His Reindeer

by irishbandlover23



Category: Gintama
Genre: Cosplay, M/M, ginzura day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishbandlover23/pseuds/irishbandlover23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one man who would let him be Santa, which is how Gintoki found himself with a reindeer in tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man and His Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ginzura 2015, Day 3: Cosplay. More like costume, but hey, they still aren't themselves, clothes-wise. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only the idea.

“I don’t see why I have to do this!”

‘Quit whining Zura. You’ll be fine. You were on standby once, I don’t see why you aren’t willing to do it now.”

“I was ready to be Santa, not his reindeer!”

“Well you can’t expect _me_ to be the reindeer, can you?”

“Why couldn’t Leader or Shinpachi have helped?”

“If you think _they_ would have given me this role, you are mistaken. I have to do this job alone.”

“Alone? What am I, then?”

“Eh, details, details. You love this kind of stuff, don’t you?”

“…Fine. I’ll help.”

Later that night, Katsura met Gintoki near the bridge. Katsura was dressed in a brown suit with a reindeer antlers headband, and had a brown cart next to him. Gintoki was dressed as Santa, complete with the red hat and white beard.  He even had a heavy bag filled with small toys and trinkets.

“The old man said to distribute these toys to the kids in the neighborhood, and that I would get the money after that.” Gintoki stated as he dropped the bag inside the cart and then jumped inside the cart. He hollered, “Zura, get moving!”

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura! Why are you so heavy, Gintoki? Gained some weight? A samurai should never weigh this much,” Katsura grumled as he began pulling the cart—sled—towards the first houses, where children were beginning to peek around doors and windows.

“Shut up, you. I’ve got a job to do!” and immediately Gintoki began smiling and hollering, “Ho Ho Ho, who are these children? Are you the ones who have been good this year? I come bearing gifts for everyone!”

The children began cheering and running towards the cart. They smiled and chattered amongst themselves, with eyes shining and smiles so bright they made the dull streets shine. Katsura was amazed at how Gintoki was distributing presents left and right, with a smile and a comment to each child. _Well, I shouldn’t be surprised. Gintoki has always been a child_ , Katsura thought, _but that has always been his charm_. He was brought back from his reverie when he felt a small hand tugging at his legs. He looked down and saw a little girl with doe-like eyes staring up at him.

“Are you really a reindeer? Can I have a reindeer ride?” she asked. Her eyes were full of youth and happiness, which Katsura found he couldn’t resist. Katsura soon found himself on his knees in the snow. The girls smile widened and she rapidly climbed on top of him. Katsura soon found himself crawling on the snow with the girl’s laughter above him. Her laughter was contagious, and he began smiling as well, for it had been a long time since he could just _relax_ and do something for fun.

Soon, other kids began asking for “reindeer rides,” while others asked for Santa to play with them with their new toys. Amidst the smiles and the laughter, both Katsura and Gintoki found themselves relaxing and enjoying the rare happy yet peaceful atmosphere. It was not only the children that kept them happy, but also seeing each other smiling and letting go of their burdens, if only for a little while. When the kids grew tired and the laughter turned into yawns, the kids began slowly walking home. Katsura and Gintoki picked up the now-empty bag and the cart, and slowly began to head home.

“This was fun. Are you going to go get your money right now?” asked Katsura.

Gintoki just shrugged and said, “Nah. I think this job already gave me more than I expected. I think this one job will be a gift from lovely Gin-Santa.”

Katsura looked at Gintoki and gently smiled. “Yes, this was very fun. Although… even if you don’t mind not getting paid, I do. How are you going to pay me, Gintoki?”

Gintoki stopped and stared at Katsura incredulously. “WHAT?” He stuttered. “But you’re Zura! You would never ask for money!”

Katsura smiled mischeviously. “Yes, well, who said I was asking for money?”

“Well, spit it out then. What do you want?”

“Hmmm. Santa, can you please carry me? I’m dreadfully tired, and a reindeer deserves to be cared for after a days’ hard work.”

“Are you out of your mind?! I’m tired as well!” Gintoki hissed.

“Well, are you or are you not going to carry me, Gintoki? I truly do deserve a reward for putting up with your sudden requests.”

Katsura and Gintoki stared at each other. Neither blinked or conceded defeat. After a few seconds, Gintoki huffed and merely shook his head, “And you say _I’m_ the child? Fine! But only because it’s you.” And he bent and motioned for Katsura to climb onto his back.

“A piggyback ride? Well, this is something, I suppose.” And Katsura climbed on.

“You’re heavy dammit!” And Gintoki took a deep breath and began running among the cold, lonely roads. He could feel Katsura’s arms around him, and his warm breath near his ear. _This isn’t so bad_ , Gintoki thought. _It actually feels nice. We should do this again someday._

And if Gintoki thought the stars appeared much brighter that night, well, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! As my first fic ever, I think it's fitting that Ginzura (my OTP) gets this lovely honor. Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
